


Just the Way You Are

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Trans, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character, Wild Whump, accepting Husk, some minor description of injury and blood, supportive Husk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Angel is shot, and something comes to light when Husk tends to him.*I would like to thank AO3 user Mangleeverdeen for the idea- I hope you like it :)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Just the Way You Are

Angel groaned, hunched over as he stumbled into the hotel. The spider demon had barely made it back- he’d gone to a party after today’s porno shoot and some high john shot into the crowd. The jerk shot Angel right in the side; he supposed that he should be grateful that it was a graze instead of a gaping hole. Even so it was deep, rapidly leaking blood and staining the hand Angel had clamped over it. 

By the time Angel reached the upper floor where his room was, his vision was blurring and he swayed on the spot. He was struggling to breath. A familiar voice called out behind him, but Angel was already collapsing into nothingness. 

\-------------------

Two hours later, Husk washed his bloody hands, watching the red swirl down the drain with unfocused eyes. He was still shaking, and clenching his fists did nothing to help. He had managed to carry Angel into his room, somehow able to focus long enough to clean and dress his boyfriend’s wound before falling into a state of total panic. 

There were no good doctors in hell. If Husk hadn’t done a good enough job, if Angel’s wound somehow got infected… Husk growled and shut off the water, turning away from the sink to avoid seeing his own stained clothes. He didn’t want to think of how bad this could have been, or how thankful he was that he had decided against getting completely wasted that evening. 

Husk returned to his bed, where Angel was wrapped in blankets and sound asleep. Most of the spider demon’s clothing had been tossed in the washer machine as soon as Husk had taken care of Angel’s injury, except for one piece.

It lay to the side, slashed practically to ribbons. A binder. 

Husk swallowed his guilt; Angel was barely breathing when Husk found him, and he hadn’t been able to figure out how to get it off. It was plain white, a stark contrast to most of Angel’s loud, flashy clothing. Husk vowed to find one just like it to replace the ruined article, as soon as he could bear to leave Angel’s side. Or several. Or whatever else Angel wanted, as long as he was okay.

Now, sitting with nothing to do but watch the rise and fall of Angel’s sleeping breaths, Husk found himself alone with his thoughts. Usually he avoided this with a little help from alcohol, but this couldn’t be avoided. 

Husk couldn’t help but feel like he had seen something he shouldn’t have. They had only been dating for a few months at this point, and as much as Angel put on a promiscuous show, he and Husk had yet to sleep together. Was this why? Husk’s heart ached a little as he considered why Angel hadn’t told him. Did he think that Husk wouldn’t love a trans man?

Honestly, Husk had never much cared when it came to Angel. His grouchy demeanor concealed it well, but he could never get enough of the way Angel talked. How his eyes sparkled. How soft his fur was, the way he moved when they danced together… Husk had sworn off love years ago, but the way he felt about Angel really blew that mantra up in his face. 

\-----------

The pain was still present, but not as extreme as Angel had been expecting. He stretched carefully, gasping a little at an unexpected pull in his side- stitches? 

Angel opened his eyes, immediately recognizing three things: One- this was not his room. Two- Husk sat slumped in a chair by his bed, asleep. Three- he was very naked. The last bit wasn’t really a problem, but it was worth taking note of. 

“How are you feeling?”

Angel startled. So Husk wasn’t asleep then, more just out of it. How long had been awake for, to look this exhausted this early? The bedside alarm clock said 8:00, and Husk wasn’t really a morning person. “I’m pretty good actually. What happened?”

“You collapsed outside my room. I- there was blood everywhere.” Husk looked away and pulled out a piece of clothing- Angel’s destroyed binder. “I’m so sorry, you weren’t really breathing and I couldn’t get it off…” 

Oops. Angel had forgotten he’d been wearing that last night. He usually didn’t wear it at all anymore since he’d gotten top surgery a few years ago, but doctors down here were terrible and sometimes he liked to flatten things out a little more than usual. 

Was Husk mad? He didn’t look mad. In fact, Angel was shocked to see the cat demon look almost… ashamed?

“I know that these can be expensive, so I can get you a new one.”

Angel nodded. That was fine by him, and it felt good to see the guilt lift a little in Husk’s eyes when Angel smiled at him.

“Sorry for not telling you about all this. I just- it’s not really something I talk about a whole lot. You said that you didn’t watch my porn so I know that you didn’t know, and I guess I was nervous. I figured that we’d talk once things got a bit more serious or whatever. If you’re not interested I understand-

Husk shook his head vehemently. “No- I- I’m interested. I really like you. I like being together.” Husk grabbed the back of his neck nervously. “I’m trying to say that I like you as you are.”

A bright grin stretched across Angel’s face, and Husk knew he had said the right thing.

They would be alright. Because Husk loved Angel, no matter what.


End file.
